1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for automatically resuming a print job if the print job is stopped due to a failure and then the failure is recovered has been known.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-277854 discloses a technique for suspending transmission of a print job when a failure occurs, and resuming transmitting the print job after a recovery from the failure.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-277854, if reboot processing (restart processing) is performed to recover from the occurred failure, power supply to a print control apparatus is also stopped. This also clears the state that the print job is in process. The print processing then needs to be repeated from a print job start request again, and the suspended print job is not able to be resumed.